The Just and the Huntress
by Stealf Elf
Summary: Three girls appear in Narnia and apparently have a special future ahead of them. They have a prophecy to fulfill and one has to fall in love. One has to die and one needs to let go of her pain and breath again and live free instead of caged. Saida, Elvira and Marian have on clue what is in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Run! Up the tree, Now! My friend jumped into the tree. She wasn't athletic I knew that. She wouldn't make it, I knew that. I screamed silently and jumped down to help her. I pulled her up. And kept forcing her upon the branches above. We had made it half way up the tree when the first wolf appeared.

She was a beautiful, sleek, moon white wolf. She had her pack circle the tree. SHe let out a howl and the wolves tried to climb into the tree.

"Thank God they don't have hands" I said. I settled myself in between two branches. "Poor Elvira" I thought to myself. She had fallen behind and the wolves had gotten her.

I heard Marian cry to herself. She brought out a small pocket knife and I snatched it away.

"No not right now" I said softly and cradled her close. It was odd really. A fifteen year old girl cradling a girl her own age.

"But it is necessary" I told myself. "It's not her fault you have to take care of her, and she didn't ask you to, you chose to stay with her."

I sigh and hold her close. The wolves continued to howl and I lean back against the tree. I would stay up all night and watch the wolves. Throughout the night they continued to circle the tree and howl. At some point in the night sleep must have taken over me. It was light when I woke and Marian was gone.

"Marian!" I shouted.

"It's alright. The wolves are gone" a voice from under me said.

"Get back up in this tree." I demanded.

It is perfectly safe, Saida.

"Fine, you can stay down there, but I am staying up here." I said defiantly.

I watched her move about picking strawberries and blackberries. We were fortunate to have been in a tree near food and running water. I looked out of the branches of the tree and I saw an ocean to the east. I had lived near the ocean all my life, so it wasn't anything of interest to me.

I would have come down from the tree had the wolves acted normal last night. Something about them seemed odd. They didn't go after us like they were hunting, they went after us like they were to capture us alive.

Almost as if they were...intelligent. I know it sounded stupid, but there it is. I kept my eyes on the other trees, waiting, watching for something to appear. I heard a horn in the distance and the distinct sound of wolves howling. It would have been hopeless to try and get Marian up the tree. I would give away my position and we both would be captured.

Hooves drew nearer and I hid amongst the boughs of the tree. Three horses came into view, each had a rider. The first white horse, No! Unicorn, bore a tall blond man about twenty or so. He had a golden crown on his head and he was dressed richly with a sword at his side.

The second had dark hair and startling black eyes. He sat tall and proud upon a bay horse. He wore a silver crown and a grim expression. I found him rather handsome.

The third was a centaur! A brown horses' rear and a red headed man's top half. I nearly fell out of my tree.

_A centaur and a unicorn, I knew those wolves acted oddly. I bet they could think. _

Who are you and how do you come to Narnia, daughter of Eve? the centaur asked Marian. They had surrounded her and she was standing as if nothing was wrong.

_If they hurt her they are so dead. _I thought to myself.

"I don't know." she stuttered. My name is Marian. My two friends and I were hiding in an old house and the next thing we knew, we were in a forest. After wandering around for a bit we found ourselves being chased by wolves. Elvira fell behind and my friend pulled me into a tree. We were there all night.

"And where is she now?" asked the golden haired man.

"I don't know. She can move like a shadow. Never being seen or heard even when she wants to be." she answered quietly.

"You lie!" accused the dark haired man.

"Edmund be polite." said the golden haired man.

"The girl we captured said she only had one companion. And this one says that she can move like a shadow. In other words she cannot exist. None cane move about being unseen and unheard." said the one called Edmund.

_Oh yes I can Edmund._ I went out on a branch just above him and crouched to pounce. _If he wants proof then he shall get it. _I jumped out onto him and pulled out his sword when he fell to the ground. I got up in front of Marian and said "Stay away from us."

Both the man and the centaur drew their swords and pointed them at me.

Are you her friend?

"Are you that dense?" I replied to Blondie.

"I take that as a her way of saying yes" replied Edmund.

"Where is Elvira?" I growled.

She is safe, she is with our sisters. Now, 'he put away his sword and extended his hand towards me "I am the High King Peter an this is my brother, King Edmund. I looked at his hand a shook it cautiously.

"You are from our world I see." he said warmly.

How can you tell that your Highness?

You knew how to shake hands as a greeting.

And this is not Earth I assume.

You are in Narnia.

"How does it work with two kings?" I said directing my attention to Edmund. "Does your word have no value or is just plain king another word for prince?"

"You should learn to shut your mouth you purple eyed devil." Edmund said angrily

"Never use my appearance to call me, _Prince_." I growled. He raised his hand and I raised his sword.

"Both of you stop!" shouted Marian. "Saida we are not home, we are safe here."

"We will never be safe Marian." I said harshly.

Can't you feel it? The earth and the air feel safe and warm.

That's because we're in a forest, Marian.

"Saida, lay down the sword and come with us. We can keep you safe from whatever evil you run from." said Peter.

No.

"Saida, we can see Elvira again." said Marian.

My heart softened and I said "If you wish to see her again then you may go with them, but I will stay here."

But I want you to come with me.

I turned to Peter and said. "Will you take Marian with you? I have to go someplace first."

"Edmund will go with you." he replied.

"No!" we both shouted.

"Yes you will or I will tell Rosalie that you like her." he told Edmund sternly.

But I don't like her! he protested.

I know.

I laughed silently at these two bickering. I took the opportunity to sneak away. I went back the way we came and to the spot where we came to this world from. It wasn't much, just a ruined courtyard in the middle of the forest. There were odd symbols etched in the walls and the archways of the doors and windows. I looked towards the center and there was a pedestal. On it was a silver circlet embedded with a single gemstone. An emerald.

Beneath it was a sword. With a diamond in the hilt. It was beautiful. I picked it up and unsheathed it. Pullin sword I marveled at how light it felt. I swooped it through the air and then twirled it around. It felt right in my hands.

The circlet I picked up and looked at. It was pretty, but jewelry doesn't really do it for me. I looked towards the cliff that was on the backside of the courtyard. Ivy had nearly covered it. I felt a voice calling me. I set down the circlet and went towards it.

Tentatively I stretched my hand out towards the ivy. The wind blew the ivy and I caught sight of something. I pulled the ivy out of the way. I was a door knob. I tried to oped it, but the ivy wouldn't allow me access. I drew the sword and with a single swipe the door was revealed. I pulled it open and was about to walk inside when someone grabbed me and pulled me around.

HEY! I swung the sword and pushed it towards my assaulters chest. It was Edmund.

What are you doing Prince, sneaking up on someone with a weapon.

Well I was supposed to accompany you here, but you managed to slip away.

Yeah next time leave me alone. I quickly went into the door and down the stairs. The room was full of plants, mostly flowers. Some of them even glowed. Providing perfect amount of light for others to grow. It was beautiful and eerie at the same time.

In the center was a stone chest. I went towards it.

"Wait! What are you doing?" cried Edmund.

"This is where we were, when we appeared and I'm curious as to what all of this is."

"We are leaving right now." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out and away from the chest and out the door.

"Ow! You're hurting me. Let go!" I kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell. I ran and jumped onto his horse. I kicked the horse to run and then it reared. I fell off and then I ran. I ran towards the ocean I had seen from in the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I ran without stopping. I heard hooves behind me and I stopped when the horse appeared in front of me. I ran around it and was tackled to the ground.

I pulled my switchblade out of my pocket and was about to open it. Edmund stood up and said "Why do you run when I try to help you?"

"I don't know the meaning of help anymore. Just leave me alone and I will be fine on my own" He walked towards me and I pressed the button. It flipped out and he jumped back. I threw it at him and then sprinted out of the tree-line and onto the beach. He tackled me again and I bit his shoulder. Standing up he threw a punch at me which I dodged and then delivered my own. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell back. I grunted when I hit the ground and he held my hands a bove my head. He grunted and then tied my hands and feet.

Let me go Prince. When I get down I am going to kick you where it really hurts! I kept shouting at him as he threw me onto the back of his horse and then it spoke.

"This little thing is big trouble isn't she." it said.

"I'm beginning to think that she is more trouble than she's worth Philip." he replied. _I knew the animals here were smarter than they seemed._

He urged Philip into a trot and he headed up the beach. I looked up and saw an entire castle carved into the side of a cliff. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had only ever had dreamed place that looked exactly like this castle.

"That is Cair Paravel, Saida." said Edmund. "This is my home. Where is your's?"

I live in Italy next to the ocean.

Do you like the ocean?

Heck no. I lived through a tsunami and I haven't been in the water since. _Why am I telling him about myself?_

Where did you meet your friends?

"Why do you care?" I shot back harshly. I didn't like him prying into my business.

Because your friends are nothing like you.

Is that a good thing?

"Probably." he laughed and we continued in silence.

"You know you can untie me, I promise I won't run away and that I'll go quietly. " I said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" he asked.

I never break my word.

Are you lying?

"I give you my word on the great lion's mane" I said. He thought for a moment and then he turned around and picked me up and brought me around onto his lap. He took a knife from his belt, my knife, and cut my bonds. He gave me my blade and then he urged Philip on again, with me still on his lap.

I was uncomfortable, the only time I was ever this close to a male was when I was beating him up. I squirmed a bit, but stayed put.

Philip said something in a funny language and then Edmund laughed and answered him in the same tongue. When Philip answered Edmund said " That is not true, Philip. Do not speak of what you do not understand."

Oh, sire I believe I do understand what is going on, for it has happened to me before and still is. It started out as hate, but grew into friendship then...

That is quite enough!

"I didn't think a horse could have a sense of humor" I said. Philip made sounds that I assumed were laughter.

Welcome to Narnia then little one.

"Narnia? I thought we were still in Italy." I said. Edmund laughed at me like I was the most stupid person ever.

"Well then we shall see later on if you actually have a brain then. We are here, now get off and wait for me over there in the courtyard." he said. I jumped off and ran to the courtyard and was met by Kelsey and Marian hugging me.

"Oof. I missed you too, but could you lo osen your grip on me?" I struggled to get out. When they relinquished their hold on me I took deep breaths and then they dragged me inside and before me were two women. The older of the two was about nineteen or so, extremely beautiful, with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a golden crown with golden flowers on it. The other was about my age with honey brown hair with a silver flower crown on her head, and lovely amber eyes.

The first woman smiled at me and said "I am Queen Susan and this is my sister Queen Lucy."

I'm Saida. Thank you for taking care of my friends your highness'.

"Please call me Lucy" said Queen Lucy "And I'm sure that will go for both of my brothers and my sister."

Thank you Lucy, but I would rather that they ask me to call them by their names themselves.

"Well then call me Peter" said a new voice.

"You are dressed that same as we dressed before we lived here. Are you from our home?" he asked.

"I'm from Italy, but that would depend upon what year you come from." I said cautiously. I had read books about people traveling to worlds from with people other times.

"We are from 1940." said Susan.

I sighed and said "1947"

"Who won the war?"asked Peter.

I'm sorry, but I haven't paid much attention to the war. I've been manly focused on hunting down some... I didn't finish what I was about to say. Something about these people caused me to let down my guard and tell them everything.

Hunting what? asked Lucy.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Well come on" said Lucy. "I'm sure that you'll be wanting to get cleaned up a bit and some food. You will stay here in the palace won't you?

I don't know Lucy. It will depend upon how I get along with Edmund.

She laughed. I liked her laugh. It was musical and sweet. "Oh don't mind Edmund . He can be a pain at times."

I giggled "You're telling me." She laughed along with me and then she opened a door and went in. It was a beautiful, large, spacious room.

"When we heard about Elvira having her cousin and a close friend with her, Susan and I set to work on getting three rooms prepared. Your friends are right across the hall from you, we wanted you girls to be close to each other." said Lucy.

She walked over to a wardrobe and opened it up. Inside were too many dresses to count. Every single color that could be found in the world was in it. "These are all for you. Elvira gave us your exact measurements, so they will all fit you." said Lucy.

I've never had so many clothes before, I can't take these, Lucy.

We already gave them to you. Please consider this your home now. There is no way back to Earth.

"What?" I shouted. I couldn't go back? Nothing wrong with that, but I had some unfinished business.

"We can't go back. We have been here for seven years, and no one has ever gone back." was Lucy's reply. She seemed a little sad.

So you can come to this world, but you can't go back? I asked.

"Yes, that is correct." She said as she went into another room and I followed. Inside was a nice warm bath.

"You can take a bath and I will wait for you in the other room." she said as she left. I smiled and then turned towards the bath. I took off my clothes and caught sight of a mirror. I sighed when I saw my back. So many scars...So many bad memories. I shuddered and remembered how I got them.

But I saved my friends from harm and it was worth it. I sunk into the bath and relaxed. While washing my hair I heard someone enter the room. I heard voices, and I was curious as to know who it was so I quickly ducked under the water to rinse my hair.

I stood up and was surrounded by cold. I never really like the cold. _Where are the towels? _I turned around and saw them on a table. I picked up one of the rosy towels and wrapped it around myself. I made a mental note to tell Lucy that I despised pink.

I walked into the other room and almost dropped dead. Edmund was staring right at me over Lucy's shoulder. And her majesty was completely oblivious to what was going on. He kept a cool face, but his eyes betrayed him they shined with surprise. I walked back into the bathroom careful not to show my scars. I closed the door and then I silently screamed.

_Why the heck did he just stand there, and why was I being so nosey? Because I'm Nosey Rosy that's why._

I heard someone enter and I turned to see Lucy smiling as always. With her were Elvira, Marian and Susan.

"So what was Edmund doing here?" I asked casually.

Lucy turned very red and said "I don't know what your talking about."

Oh yes you do. You were giving him a lecture when I walked into the room.

Lucy turned so red she was almost black. Susan smiled widely and said "This was Edmund's room yesterday and we moved him out so you girls could be near each other."

I gasped in shock. They would move their brother out for me? That didn't seem right. They were cooking something that smelled fishy.

"Why would you do that?" I shouted. "If this was his room then why throw him out for me? I am nothing compared to him."

"Don't worry" said Lucy. "He's been wanting a new room for weeks. We have the royal family of Archenland with us and the five eldest our all girls about Peter and Edmund's age. And one of them snuck into Edmund's room a few weeks ago and waited for him to come in and she was in nothing but her chemise."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"He came in in the middle of the night after he got back from the northern patrol and got the shock of his life when he stood next to his bed and then someone pulled him on to the bed and then sat on him." finished Susan.

"Poor poor him" I say sarcastically. I didn't feel an ounce of pity for him. He deserved it after carrying me on his back like a sack of potatoes. In other words: a burden.

"So now we have an excuse to move him." said Lucy.

I nodded and then was attacked by combs and brushes, and then dressed by Elvira and Marian, who knew that I hated dressing up and were doing their best to make me miserable. I didn't mind. They were just showing me that they loved me. I could say the same about them for every sarcastic and rude comment that I made every day. I really did love them as though they were my family.

I sighed and put up with their tortures.

**Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I had been all dressed up in a navy blue gown and my hair had been woven with matching flowers. I looked in the mirror and was actually pleased with what I saw. My moon white complexion looked rather nice with my dress and was framed by my midnight black hair and purple eyes. Most people had called me a demon because of my unnatural bright purple eyes. I just let it roll off my shoulders like I always did. Their insults stung, but what are words to actions?

Just keep moving I always told myself. They will always get what they deserve for their insults eventually. Even if I wasn't the one to give them their punishment. I always believed that people should get what they deserved. But unless their crime was more than just words, I wouldn't take action agains't them.

"You look beautiful! Give us a twirl will you." said Susan.

_With pleasure!_

I loved twirling and dancing. I just never got to do it often. So I lifted my arms and twirled and then spun/twirled at the same time. I had taken Irish dance lessons when I was young. I loved the beat and the speed and the music. So I used a few of my dance moves that I had learned and fit them into my display.

I earned a round of applause from the Queens and I blushed while doing a slight curtsy.

"You haven't danced or smiled for a long time, I'm so glad that you are now" said Elvira.

"I feel better here." I admitted "I feel as though all those years of trouble and torture we have been through are suddenly being lifted off my shoulders. Every cloud and shadow being taken away"

Marian smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and sighed into her hair. She had been through a lot and she was still healing. And I never thought that just me being happy would make her better.

I pulled back and turned to the Queens.

Is there a special occasion tonight, or do you dress up like this every night? I asked.

"Yes there is actually. We are going to introduce you as our new guests at tonight's feast." said Susan.

I gasped. I didn't want any to know I was there. I was to be a shadow. Never seen, never heard. No one saw me, no one cared about me. Just how I wanted it. No one gave me trouble unless I asked for it.

"Oh" I frantically searched for an excuse to be out of the feast "I have to finish something that Edmund interrupted" It wasn't a good excuse, but it was all I could come up with.

"It can wait another day Saida" said Elvira. I knew she wouldn't buy it. She gave me a look that said we'll talk later. Someone knocked on the door and Lucy was at it in the blink of an eye. _Does she feed only on sugar or something? _One couldn't help but notice her hyper personality.

She opened it to reveal a bobcat, a leopard, a black panther and two wolves. The white wolf I saw last night and a black one.

They entered and bowed to the queens. Then the bobcat spoke. "Your majesties." his voice was like warm milk, warm and soothing. "we have come at the orders of the High King Peter to guard the girls."

The leopard spoke, her voice was sweet and soft "We will choose one to our liking and then the wolves will keep an eye on them during as well. But one will watch the two that stay together and the other will watch the dark haired maiden."

The bobcat turned to us and said "My name is Rumiel my ladies." _The bobcat is open and friendly. He will suit Marian quite well._

The leopard "Diana, madams" _Regal just __like Elvira._

And then the panther. Her voice had a purr to it and sounded cat like "Morequendi" _Not bothering with formalities, just give your name and then leave it at that. We'll get on quite nicely._

The wolves introduced themselves as "Lupa and Boreas."

We walked out the door together and Lucy chattered on and on about how lovely Narnian feasts were. I listened half heartily I was more focused on memorizing the layout of the castle and noticing all of the small details. Like how one brick stuck out to far and how there was a very thin line to the left of it that formed a door like shape.

"Is there a secret passage there?" I asked.

Both Lucy and Susan looked startled. "Yes" said Susan "How did you know?"

I just shrugged "I'm observant" _Like my mom._

"I will watch over Saida" said Morequendi. This was quite sudden but I knew that I had caught her eye. I had hoped that she would choose me.

We went through so many halls that I almost lost track. "We are halfway there" said Susan after a time. Lucy then started to tell me about the time they came to Narnia. They talked about a white witch and how she had tricked Edmund with her magic into betraying his family and how Edmund was the one who kept her from turning Peter into stone after they had rescued him and then talked about what Edmund had looked like at their coronation.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why do you talk only about Edmund?" I asked.

They both turned red and didn't answer my question. I almost asked again when a faun in a green scarf came scurrying towards us. He bowed to us then he said "The kings are waiting for you and they are in desperate need of maidens to escort to the feast.

I chuckled. _Yeah don't want any maidens to jump Edmund at the dance do we._

"Elvira would you mind going with Peter?" asked Susan. She nodded her head vigorously and I laughed. She had mentioned that she had grown fond of him in the last day or so.

Lucy turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and nodded towards Marian. Thankfully she took the hint and asked her. Of course Marian said yes.

We rounded a corner into a large greeting room and there were the two kings. Edmund had his hand on his sword as soon as he saw me. I remembered that I had dropped that sword that I had found earlier that day. I really did like it.

Peter bowed to Elvira and she giggled a little when he kissed her hand. Edmund looked at me and scowled. What else was new.

"I suppose that I will be escorting you?" he asked."

"No" was my reply. "I shall escort myself, and you shall be escorting Marian." As I walked past him I whispered to him "Take care of her or else..."

I entered the room and was pleasantly surprised. Women were in gowns and all decked up in jewels, men were dressed up in fine garments and capes. Soft music was playing from some unseen part of the room and there were four thrones at the head of the room and a balcony at the end.

_That is were I shall go if I need to escape._ Almost as soon as I entered I was immediately asked to dance by some prince. I politely refused saying that I was looking for a close relative of mine.

"Did you have to lie to the poor thing?" asked Morequendi.

It was a little white lie, it won't hurt anyone.

Well he looks quite put out.

In truth, I really don't care. I just want to get through this evening without killing anyone.

"Have you done that before?" said someone else. I jumped at Edmund's voice.

I-I, yes I have. But he had raped a young friend of mine and many more, so I went to the party to kill him.

Edmund narrowed his eyes at me but what he said startled me "Then you were doing them justice."

He was actually supporting me. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "I only kill if it is necessary, and I still don't like it even then." I said.

"No one does" he answered.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was the same prince who asked me for a dance. I'm sorry to interrupt _King Edmund_. "_Someone is jealous." I thought to myself._

He turned back to me and asked "Have you found your relative yet?"

I sighed and said "No I was actually just asking Edmund here if he had seen her and he was telling me that she was with his sisters the last time he saw her."

"Then allow me to escort you to their majesties and then when you find her we may have that dance you promised me." he said while offering me his arm.

"Thank you that is very kind of you." He looked very smug for a moment, "But I am afraid that I didn't promise you a dance, and I shall warn you that I do not know how to dance."

He looked angry and I walked away to find Susan and Lucy. They were chattering with a group of young men, so I decided not to bother them. I snatched up a biscuit as I passed by the refreshments table and headed to the balcony. I had also swiped a bit of turkey. I offered it to Morequendi and she looked at it hungrily and then suddenly snatched it from my hand.

"You nearly took off my hand Quendi!"

She purred softly and then said "Next time don't hold it in you hand, just drop it"

I heard someone laugh softly behind us. It sounded more like growling though.

"Hello Lupa" said Morequendi. "Have you decided to watch this little one too?"

Yes I have Morequendi. She seems like an interesting creature. In fact she is more animal like than human.

I laughed and said "I couldn't agree with you more Lupa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard laughter and music from the hall behind us and again... more footsteps. I turned and put on a fake smile. It seemed to work on the prince again. He was determined to get that dance. I had to admire his persistence.

"I believe I asked you for a dance earlier." was his statement to me.

I told your highness before that I cannot dance. Besides I am engaged to be married. If he were to see me dancing he would call it off. I do so love him, but there have been to many women who have ripped his heart out before. And I do not wish to hurt him.

"Then may I properly introduce myself." He bowed. " I am Prince Condrin of Archenland"

I curtsied "It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness I am Saida of Italy in the land of Spare Oom." I had remembered what Lucy had said about the Narnians calling it Spare Oom when Lucy had actually said :Well I was hiding in a wardrobe in a spare room.

He smiled and said "Well then Saida of Spare Oom might you introduce me to your soon to be husband.

I heard someone whisper "A little white huh?"

I knew that Morequendi meant that I had gotten myself into a bit of a problem. She was right.

Ahem. I looked behind Condrin and saw Edmund. "Saida my dear would you come in, we are about to introduce you and your relatives." he said. For once I was never happier in my life to see him, even though he was acting as my fiancé. I smiled and took his offered arm and smiled to Condrin before we walked of.

"Thank you"I whispered.

You must stop lying it will get you in a corner like that again and I won't be there to help you.

I don't need your help Prince. I have gotten myself out of worse scrapes than that before.

"Like what?" he demanded.

How about the time that I went to find one of the girls from the orphanage that had gotten kidnapped?

Well then tell me.

Alright. I was hot on the kidnapper's trail and when I had thought I cornered him I was surrounded by men with guns and I had to come up with a perfectly good story to get away from them.

What was it?

I'm getting to it Mr. Impatient. Anyways they surrounded me and asked me way too many questions. I was nervous, but I started to act like a stupid little blond and they actually believed that I was stupid. I said a bunch of stupid things and I still feel stupid about saying them.

Such as what?

When one asked me "What were you doing chasing him?" I said "I thought he was my uncle who's been missing for two years." Then I also started talking nonsense about the rest of my family...OH!

"What?" he asked.

I clapped my hand over my mouth in shock as I remembered what I had said about a husband.

Just something I said to them.

Which was?

"I am so not telling you" I said as I walked off towards Marian and Elvira.

* * *

So just before the actual dances started Susan stood up and announced us as Lady Marian, Lady Elvira and Lady Saida of Spare Oom.

They all bowed to us and then several men came and asked Marian and Elvira to dance. If they even came near me I gave them the death glare that I am very famous for and they instantly turned their attentions towards my friends, who are now known as my relatives. Well we are pretty close so I guess I could be their adopted cousin, twice removed.

There was this really creepy guy that came towards Marian and I gave him the death glare, and he went as white as snow before walking away. I chuckled softly to myself. I loved scaring men out of their socks.

"I take it that you are not fond of males" said Lupa.

Is it that obvious?

No, we can just sense your disdain for them. said Morequendi.

Why did you pick me?

What?

Why did you choose me to guard? I am no one special where I come from. I am just a bounty hunter who struggles to make a living.

"What is a bounty hunter?" asked Morequendi.

It is a person who tracks down criminals and gets paid when they bring them back. I also have been hired as an assassin before.

Lupa growled. "Don't worry I don't intend to kill their majesties, or anyone so long as I can help it." I said.

"I believe you" said the white wolf. I hated killing, but it was all I was good at. My first murder had been my father. After what he did to us I couldn't let him do it to anyone else, that was the only reason that I killed him.

"We picked you because of your spirit. You won't let anyone tell you what to do and you are certainly not like your friends." said my feline friend.I was bored of the feast so I quietly slipped out of the room and carefully tried to remember the way back to mine. I realized that I had gotten myself lost when I found myself in a small room with a door that had stairs inside that led up into a tower.

I turned around to leave and then ran into something hard. I almost fell back and was grabbed by strong pair of arms. I reached up and wrapped my arms around my rescuer's neck.

"Thankyo...Um." Oh my gosh! it was Edmund.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

I was looking for my room and I guess I got lost. Why are you so offended by my presence here?

His eyes softened and he looked towards the animals and they bowed their heads as if clarifying my answer was true. He kept hold of me and I lowered my arms from his neck.

I cleared my throat and said "Do you mind letting go?"

He seemed to realize for the first time that he was still holding onto me and then pushed me away. I didn't like to be pushed around but whatever.

"Do you mind showing me to my room?" I asked sheepishly.

So the feisty demon asks for help now does she?

I growled "Never mind I'll do it myself."

I turned and left him. I continued on down the halls until I found a hall that I recognized, and I smiled when I realized exactly where I was. I made my way to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I was exhausted. I felt my eye lids begin to grow heavy so I stood up and took off the dress and the shoes. I was in nothing but a chemise. I shrugged and laid back down on the bed, not even bothering with the covers.

**I might do an Elvira, Marian or Edmund point of view later on, but don't get your hopes up. (Yes I know that I can be cruel) Anyways until then. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I woke with someone hitting me with a pillow. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care I was going to kill them. I jumped out of bed and yelled "What the heck is wrong with you. Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a sleeping woman!"

"Your not a woman yet and bad luck my foot." came my waker's cool reply.

"Edmund" I growled "this was the first timed that I have slept in two weeks."

He sighed and said "Well you can't return to your beauty sleep I'm afraid, and trust me you need."

I was appalled that he would tell that to me to my face. I knew that I wasn't beautiful either, but seriously to my face?

I humphed and said "Well you aren't the most attractive boy I've met either." He scowled at me and I smiled in triumph. He hadn't seen that one coming I bet. I had turned his own game against him.

He said " Hurry up and get dressed, then get your butt into the dinning hall, we're all waiting for you."

"Well then I won't keep your majesty from his already cold breakfast, so GET OUT!" I shouted as I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

I walked over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. I picked through every single dress. They all had ruffles and such on them. I was very disgusted by dresses, and even more so by frilly dresses. I was about to close the doors when something caught my eye.

I picked it out. It was a simple blue dress that had slits on both sides and a white skirt underneath. It would be perfect for riding a horse or fighting in.

"Simple and practical" I say to myself. I slip it on and don't even bother with shoes. I was about to leave when I remembered my hair. I looked in a mirror and sighed. It was straight and not a single tangle in it. I had been cursed with straight hair instead of my mom's lush curly hair.

"Do you plan on keeping the king waiting?" asked Morequendi.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about him." I said sarcastically. I walk out the door and run right into Edmund.

"Oof. Edmund we really must stop doing this." I said while rubbing my poor nose. I only came up to his nose so I had to tilt my head to look up at him. I hated being 5'3".

He chuckled and walked off. I shook my head at him and followed, feeling like a little puppy.

* * *

The dining hall. Finally! It had taken us so long to get here and I was rather hungry. My stomach hurt from hunger, but I was used to it so it was easy to ignore.

Edmund opened the door and I smelled something really good. So good my mouth was salivating. It smelled much better than a glass of water for breakfast. That was usually my morning meal. And I didn't even eat lunch. I would occasionally eat something for dinner, but that was very rarely.

I walked in and was instantly tackled by a hug from a little Queen.

Hey Lucy it's nice to see you too" I said. When she had let go I asked Peter "Does she do that every morning?"

"Yes I'm afraid so, and to everyone she sees." he answered.

_Oh joy._

I sat down and a faun came and placed a plate of food in front of me. There was so much on the plate that I could scarcely believe my eyes. I had never had so much. And if I did I often took a mouthful and gave the rest to the other girls in the orphanage we had lived at.

"Come on Saida, eat! You need to eat something, you're all skin and bones." said Marian.

"If I were all skin and bones I would have to be a skeleton." I said.

Well then you need some more fat on you.

"I will try to eat a bit, but I don't think I'll be able to eat that much." I promised her.

She nodded her head and said "Can I have my pocket knife back later?"

I sighed and said "Yes" I didn't want to give it back to her, but I knew if I didn't something bad might happen.

I looked at Elvira and she had the same look as I did, knowing and sad.

Marian had been treated terribly by her parents, and was taken away to an orphanage where we met. Her cousin was also there with me and we all became close. I stole food and clothing because the orphanage didn't give us enough.

One night I went out to steal and then I came back and Marian and several of the girls had been kidnapped. I had been in a frantic trying to find her. I tracked down every man that had stolen the girls. Five guys had broken in and taken five girls. They each had one in their care. I had found four of them by noon the next day, but Marian was still missing. All of the girls were fine just a little shaken up.

I had to search for a week before I finally heard some drunken fool in a pub talk about a little girl a buddy of his had stolen. After the guy had gone out I followed him to his place and then I attacked him. I beat him until he told me who his friend was.

When I had found him I killed him. He had abused Marian in a way that no one should be abused. He had raped her, beat her and drugged her up so she couldn't get away. I made his death as slow and painful as I possibly could. He deserved it. Every last second of it and more.

I looked at my plate and saw something I recognized, a strawberry tart. I loved strawberry tarts, I took a bite and savored it.

"You enjoying that there?" asked Edmund.

I haven't had strawberry tarts for a very very long time, Prince."

He jumped up and said "Why do you keep calling me that? I am not a prince, I am a KING."

"Then start acting like one." I replied.

He walked towards me and was stopped by Susan. He looked at her with a death glare and she looked at him with a look that told me that I didn't want to get on her bad side.

He pushed her arm off and sat back down.

"So how did you get here?" asked Lucy.

"Didn't you tell them Elvira?" I asked her.

I did, but they want to hear you tell it.

I sighed and put my hands in my lap. "Okay. I don't know where to begin so give me a moment." I replied.

I thought back as to how we got here and what led up to that. "Alright I know now.

We were walking towards the orphanage and I heard someone following us. I had heard him a few times as we were walking. And now I was certain he was following us to find out were we lived. I Elvira's and Marian's hands and ran down an alley way. We stopped when a big ol' dog started barking at us and then we stopped, because I saw the person following us. He was tall and he was wearing a hat and coat."

"Next I pulled them into an abandon house that I had mapped out and had explored every inch of. I knew all of the secret passage ways like the back of my hand. I brought them to the second story and opened one of the secret entrances.

There is this secret room just behind the fireplace, and to get to it you have to pull down one of the candle holders on the right side. Inside the room there was an old wardrobe and the steps were growing louder. I heard one of the secret doors open and I went to the wardrobe behind the desk and opened it. I told both of them to get inside and I followed. We kept going back, but we never hit the wall. And then the next thing I knew was in the center of a courtyard. "

"After that we went a few feet out and heard the sound of wolves howling. And then we ran and I got surrounded by wolves." said Elvira.

I nodded and took a sip of my water.

**And that is how they got here. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone had been silent throughout my tale.

"Was there an apple tree design on the wardrobe" asked Lucy.

"No there wasn't, it was a carving of a lion" said Marian.

All four of the Pevensies looked at each other and smiled a knowing smile.

Come on! shouted Lucy as she dragged Marian out the door, and I was dragged by Peter down the hall and to huge wooden double doors. He pushed them open and shouted "Mr. Tummus!"

A faun came clattering down the hall and asking "What is it what's the matter?"

"Where is the old book?" asked Susan.

"It's right here" said Lucy, picking up an old brown book. She opened it up and placed it on a table and started flipping through the pages. I got a good look around while three of the Pevensies leaned over the book in earnest search for something.

We were in a library. I gasped when I saw how huge it was. I loved books. Like really really loved them. I loved what I learned from them and the stories that they contained. I had actually hoped to become a writer one day.

"I've never seen so many books in all my life" I said. I heard someone chuckling behind me and I turned to him. Edmund was grinning and leaning against a door. I could only imagine what my face looked like at the moment. Probably a mixture of excitement and amazement.

"You like books?" asked Edmund.

"That's the understatement of the century" said Marian. "Saida absolutely adores books. If you get up very early like, before the sun is up early, you might find her in bed with a book across her face." Marian brought her hand to her mouth and whispered to Edmund with a scary voice "But if you do, don't even breath, because she'll catch you..."

I felt myself go red. I didn't like Marian telling people about my nightly habits or behavior.

Edmund chuckled and said "That's why you didn't sleep in two weeks, you were up all night reading"

"No actually she was out hunting someone down again." replied Marian.

"Marian" warned Elvira.

"What, she was. " protested Marian. "She's a bounty hunter, what's wrong with that?"

"A what?!" shouted Edmund.

"A bounty hunter, its-" started Marian but she was rudely interrupted by Edmund.

"I know what it is, but she is a..girl, and she is a child! And she hunts down and kills who her employers order her to kill."

"And that would be runaway Nazi's you dipstick!" I shouted. "Don't you remember the Nazi's? The bad people who bombed most of Europe!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I hunt down the bad German scientists that escaped prison, or I hunt down generals or other scientists that didn't get captured, and it is the British military that hires me for Pete's sake!" I shouted at him. He was making me very mad. Like I would hunt down random people! I was hired by the military when I was about thirteen, and that was after I had hunted down my father who was a Nazi general.

The British military came to me because I was the closest relation he had, and they asked me to hunt him down and kill him.

"Oh here it is!" shouted Susan.

_I swear, they have the best timing in the world._

They beckoned us to come over and look at the book.

I gasped when I saw the painting inside. It was of a person who was surrounded by darkness, and there were three girls. One was glowing golden, and the other had a glow like that of the moon. The third was at the feet of the dark man, and she was shackled and chained. In her hand was the shards of a looking glass.

The girl with the moon like glow had a silver sword in her hand and the golden glowing girl had a cross bow.

The two girls were fighting the man.

I looked at the writing, but I found that I couldn't read the funny characters. They were elegant, but I couldn't read them.

"It's old Narnian" said Peter. "It reads : Huntress and Spirit.

Together they will bring peace,

One cannot survive without the other,

A darkness shall rise,

Together they shall conquer or fall,

A friend will be lost to the looking glass,

One has comfort for herself,

The other shall die of grief and guilt,

With none to comfort her." he finished with a sad note.

Okay and how does this correspond with us? I asked. I wasn't quite following.

"There's an old legend that talks about three girls coming to Narnia. The Huntress of the Night and the Spirit of Truth. They both will bring down an evil as great as the White Witch." siad Lucy.

"And you think that it is us?" asked Marian.

"We know it is you three." said Peter.

"And how do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because of your story. And the signs. In the legend they said that certain things would happen before the girls came, and they said that they would pass through the doors of Aslan." he stated.

"The wardrobe?" asked Elvira.

Lucy nodded gravely.

"It makes sense" I said. "My name is Saida Lilith. It means 'Huntress of the Night'. And Elvira's is Elvira Verdad. It means 'Spirit of Truth'.

Everyone looked at us and smiled widely.

* * *

Edmund's POV

The three girls actually took the news rather well. Considering that we were pretty much telling them of their instant demise.

Everyone ushered the girls out of the room and I stayed to look at part of the legend. It was about the characteristics of the girls.

_Spirit is light and truth. Her heart is pure. A light shines inside of her. Eyes as blue as the seas, hair as fiery as the sunset. All who look upon her are captured by both her beauty and her charms. She shall be loved and cherished by one. He is a king of Narnia. Their life together shall be happy and joyful._

Peter hadn't read the prophecies so he didn't know that he had already fallen for Elvira. It was quite obvious that he had fallen for her, and fallen hard.

_Huntress is like the moon. A glowing beauty. She gives light to those in dark places. She brings hope with her. She is firm and just. Though she has never known love. Her heart is hurt, so she walks alone. Her body is scarred. She hides who she truly is behind a mask of clouds and __shadows and never lets anyone in. _

There was a blank spot in the page. It had been eaten by something, so I didn't know her destiny or her fate. But I think that she was the one who would die of grief and sorrow.

_"Nothing is set in stone" _said a voice.

I looked around but saw no one. I shivered and closed the book.

**Poor girls. One is going to die of grief and guilt. And I think that Edmund feels sorry for Saida.**

**Alright thanks for reading, in my next update I will reveal all of Saida's past. But that will be while she is having a meltdown.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So I had just been told that two of us will die. Which would that be?

'Pass through the looking glass" I mutter to myself. Okay a looking glass is a mirror.

I heard some pounding on the door and I ran to open it. It was Rumiel.

"It's Marian" he said. "The knife you gave her she.." I understood instantly and ran out of the room to hers. It was a nice room, but I didn't have time to admire it. I wen into the bathroom and I found Marian on the floor crying and her upper arms coated in a tin layer of blood.

I kneeled down next to her and hugged her. SHe sobbed into my shoulder and I stroked her head. I heard someone gasp behind me. I jerked my head around and saw Edmund staring open mouthed in horror. I jumped up and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong for Marian. "Please don't tell anyone" I begged "It's not her fault, she was raped when she was young, and she was mistreated as a child. This is her way of dealing with stress" I could here the quiver in my voice, and I saw my fear on my face in the mirror.

He looked at me then at her, his eyes widened when he saw the knife in her hands.

I kneeled down next to her and smiled in relief when I saw that they were only skin deep. Much better than before. Last time.. I don't even want to think of it.

"Edmund could you please hand me some of those bandages and a wet rag?"

He nodded and handed them to me. I cleaned her wounds carefully, and I heard the door open.

I felt someone kneel next to me and start helping me. I knew it was Elvira. She had been helping me take care of Marian for as long as I can remember.

"What is he doing here!" she shouted all the sudden, almost scaring the life out of me.

"He came in when I found her like this" I answered calmly.

"But he'll tell!" she protested.

"No he won't" I replied. "I'm going to explain everything to him. Can you finish the rest?" I asked.

She nodded and I stood up and motioned for Edmund to walk with me. He crossed the hall with me to my room and I closed the door and walked out to the balcony.

I sat down on the railing and dangled my feet over the side.

"So I believe that you were going to explain" he said. Okay okay, you're right I did say that. I got down form the railing and Morequendi came and laid next to me. I stroked her fur, and that helped to calm me. She had come with me to see Marian. She had remained quiet the entire time.

I sighed and said "When I was about eight I came home and found my mother, my two older brothers, and my twin brother dead. Their throats were slit and there was blood all over the place. The war had just started. I think that it was in 1940. " Anyways" I breathed in and sighed "I looked around and saw that my dad wasn't there. In the living room I found my grandmother and my aunt dead too.

And in the middle of the table was a war map. There were little figures placed strategically around the map. I didn't understand, until I saw a nazi sign carved onto the table, and the map I noticed was in German. I ran upstairs and grabbed everything that I thought would be helpful for traveling. I ran out the door and went to my great aunt Polly's home.

When I got there I told her what I had seen and she took care of me until I was about thirteen. I had dreams every night about that day I came home to a house full of corpses and blood. Every time that I thought about the Germans, my blood began to boil. One day I was approached by British officers. They offered me a chance to get revenge for the deaths of my family members.

I took their offer and ran away from my aunt. I hunted for about two months before I found him. When I approached him he thought that he was seeing a ghost. You see, I look exactly like my mom. He thought that I was my mother. I walked towards him and he tried to shoot me, I dodged the bullets and I took his own gun out of his hand and shot him in the heart. After that the military offered me a job as a bounty hunter/assassin.

I didn't go back to my great aunt. I love her".. I broke down and sobbed. I caught myself and continued "But I couldn't let her get hurt. I left and never came back."

"And how is this part of her story?" he asked impatiently.

"It's my fault she's like this, but if you don't want to hear the story that's fine" I said as I stood up and walked away. I walked back to my room and was grabbed by strong hands and pushed against a wall.

"No you are not going to close off, or walk away this time, I won't let you " he said.

"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else" I growled. I heard Morequendi growling behind him.

"No but you started, so you're going to finish" he growled, digging his hands into my arms. I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"Fine but this is the last time that I will ever answer to you Prince." I growled.

He let go and I stood as far away from his as I could. "I left and then I was on the streets and I was off okay, but I had no money. The war didn't allow me to get much pay, but I managed. I eventually ran into my two cousins and found that they had been living in the orphanage for a few years. I stayed with them and I gave all of my pay to the orphanage so they would let me stay, so long as I kept the girls safe."

One night I went out, and when I came back five of the girls were gone. Marian was one of them. I looked for a week, and by the time I found her she was broken. I tortured the man to death, after that I've been trying as hard as I can to make her happy again. To heal her mind. She wasn't the same after that. It's been a year. And things haven't been the same since." I broke down as I remembered what she looked like. Scarred, alone and afraid.

I cried and fell to the ground. I felt a warm nose nuzzling me.

_"You did good child. Open your heart. Let your dams break. Let the pain and tears go." _said a voice.

I did just that. I let the emotional barriers I had put up break. I cried and let all of my pain flow out with it. My pain left, but my guilt wasn't gone. I wasn't ready to forgive myself yet. I would never be able to forgive myself.

When my tears had refused to come out, I realized that someone's arms had wrapped around me.

"It's my fault that she got hurt. It's my fault that my brothers died. I had made my father angry that day. He said that he was going to make me suffer. " I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh no it's not" he said stroking my hair.

"They shouldn't love me the way they do." I said.

"But it wasn't your fault, and even so they forgive you, and in the end you brought her home." he said.

"Only her body" I whispered.

"But at least you still brought her home. Don't let your guilt take hold of you" he said.

"You should take your own advice" I said.

"What?"

"I know your story." I said "about you and the white witch"

"Who told you?" he asked worriedly.

"Lucy. I can see your pain and guilt. Because every day I look into the mirror and I see the same look in my eyes that I see in yours." I whispered.

* * *

Morequendi's POV

Edmund was holding Saida and comforting her. Both were so busy with the conversation that they didn't notice the sound that my ears picked up. I silently exited the room and went some ways down the hall.

Someone rounded the corner and I crouched to pounce if it turned out to be a foe.

It was King Peter who rounded the corner. I walked up to him and said "Don't go into Saida's room"

The king looked startled and asked "Why? What's going on?"

"Just don't go in or I will rip out your throat, king or not." I said then and walked off.

**This took me two hours to write. I had to figure out an entire history for Saida. Her great aunt is Polly, Digory's friend. The old man that is watching out for the Pevensie ****children. I'll find a way to spin the two into the story later.**


	8. Attention!

**Dear readers,**

**I'm afraid that I won't be writing anymore for the next month or so. I'll be using that time to revise a few chapters. I was hoping to get this story done first before I started to revise, but I'v been getting a lot of reviews, saying that they don't understand or that my punctuation isn't doing so hot. So please don't be angry. I will try to hurry up as fast as I can.**


End file.
